The present embodiments relate to a wash tub for a laundry washing machine.
Typical wash tubs are over-molded onto a bearing housing. As a result, the wash tub is preset for a particular configuration and cannot, for example, be adjusted subsequently to one or more different applications. This practice often does not readily accommodate variations, reduces the speed of delivering model changes to the market, and increases retooling costs. Thus, there is a need to streamline manufacture while reducing cost and production time.